Yes Master! Master Kuroo x Reader
by TinyTsun
Summary: The story about a clumsy little maid (YOU) and a sadistic young master, is about to begin... ***This story contains 3 chapter of LEMON 1 GORE***
1. Chapter 1

"(f/n), where are you?"

"I-I'm coming, master!" You ran down the hallway and straight into Master Kuroo's room. You stumbled into his room clumsily, trying to get herself together before looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh~ And how come you're so late, (f/n)." Kuroo stood up and started to make his way over to you.

"I'm very sorry, Kuroo-sama." You averted his sadistic eyes.

 _'This is my master, Kuroo-sama. He has a very sadistic, but laid back and kind personality. But even though he can be kind, he mostly uses his sadistic charm to tease me, lots. He knows I get really flustered all the time, yet he uses that knowledge against me and has fun doing so. Master Kuroo always calls me to his room, so that he can do...e...erotic stuff to me...I honestly don't know how I feel about that. It's been like this ever since I moved in into this estate.'_ You blush.

"Oh would you look at that, you called me 'Kuroo'-sama again, didn't you?"

"Ah, n-no, I didn't..." You looked down at your feet.

As Kuroo came closer, you got scared. Finally arriving in front of you, Kuroo took his hand and placed it upon your cheek, caressing it as it were a feather. You flinched at the contact, but that only made him smirk.

"You do know what happens when you slip up, right, (f/n)?"

"Y-Yes, Tetsurou-sama."

"Then..." Kuroo moved his hand from you cheek to your breasts and groped it. He heard you give a slight moan and that only made him smirk more. "Come on." He lifted you up and carried you into his room.

"!" Kuroo dropped you on his king sized bed and placed himself over you.

"T-T-T-Testurou-sama, p-please, not today." You started to tear up. "*Sniff* I promise I won't slip up again."

"Hm~? But if you didn't slip up, then it wouldn't be any fun. Besides, it's fun teasing you." Kuroo ran his hands up your inner thigh and over your womanhood.

Him touching you there sent shivers all over your body. You tried to push his hand away softly, buy he just grabbed it. His grip nowhere close to loosening.

"Are you refusing your master?"

"I...I..." Your tears started to fall down your cheeks. "I...I'm sorry."

"You're such a cutie." Kuroo kissed you all over your neck and then your cheeks, finally your lips. "Stay with me forever (f/n). I won't let you leave me even if you beg. You belong to me and only me."

"Y-yes master."

"That's the answer I wanted to hear." Kuroo rested his forehead on yours while you cried your innocent tears. "(f/n), do you love me?"

"I...I can't answer you right now." You blushed.

Kuroo chuckled with a sly smirk following behind. "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"I-I'm sorry!" You flinched.

"Fine then, if you can't answer me that, the tell me...are you really scared of me?" Kuroo's face was now serious.

You look up at him then look away. "N-not really, but the way you tease me and give me punishments scares me, a bit."

"I see." He looked a bit disappointed.

"But, I know you're a very kind person, Tetsurou-sama, and I like that about you."

Your words put a smirk on Kuroo's face once again. "Do you really think I'm that kind?"

"Eh?"

"You seem to be mixed up about something, (f/n)." Kuroo picked you up again and took you away to his bathroom. Once inside he let you down to your feet gently.

"W-what are we doing in here, T-Tetsurou-sama?" You looked around the room, even though it wasn't your first time inside.

"You know why we're in here, now strip."

"!?" You clutched onto your short uniform, trembling, before answering. "Y-yes...Tetsurou-sama."

Shaking, you started off by taking off your maid head band. Next came the choker. As you were taking it off, Kuroo suddenly interrupted.

"Leave it on."

"Yes." You then took of your cuff, dropping them to the floor. Moving on, down behind you, you loosened the big bow, making the dress easy for you to slip off. Next came your shoes and stockings. You put your shoes neatly to the side and your stocking next to them. Lastly came your undergarments. You trembled a bit more when reaching in front of you to unclip your lacy bra. Then your lacy panty came off for a finishing touch. Looking up, you saw Kuroo licking his lips. That made you look down quickly.

"Don't you look delicious." Kuroo took a few steps forward and pulled you closer to him by your waist. You shut your eyes while he took in your sent through his nose. Kuroo picked you up yet again, sitting down on the edge of the tub. He laid you over his lap, your ass present for him to see. "You're ass is so plump." Kuroo drove his hand back and gave you a huge slap on the ass.

"Ah!" You cried out. You started to tear up again. "T-Tetsurou-sama...Ah!" You tried looking back at him, but he gave you another slap. Each time you sniffled, you got a smack. "I-It stings...and it hurts, Tetsurou-sama."

"It's practically red now." Kuroo bent over to kiss one cheek.

"N-no~" You mewled out.

"Alright, how about I give you a reward for being a good girl?"

"H-Huh?" You slowly looked up. "!" Kuroo suddenly zipped down his fly and took out his large shaft. Then he flipped you upright, spreading open your legs. Your legs over either sides of his legs. You could feel his bulge getting bigger on the base of your ass.

"T-T-Tetsurou-sama...n-no..."

"A servant is supposed to obey their master, how come you always say no to me (f/n)?" Kuroo lifted you up, positioning himself under your womanhood and slammed you back down, a big slap following after. "That's not how a good servant acts.

"Aahh~!" You arched your back from the sudden thrust. "P...please forgive me."

Kuroo kissed your neck while making continuous thrusts into you. You were starting to lose your breath fast. Soon enough, Kuroo found your sweet spot and you cried out in ecstasy. Your bell jingling around your neck as you bounced up and down.

"Ahh~! T-Tetsurou-sama...s-so good...ah~! R-right there~"

"Oh, what a sudden change of attitude (f/n). You're finally showing you're naughty side to me."

"Haaah~!" Your moans kept leaking out from your mouth as he fucked you. Out of nowhere, Kuroo stopped his movements. "...?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it just looked to me like you were enjoying yourself just now, weren't you?" Kuroo smirked while you looked down to the floor in embarrassment. "How about I let you go..."

"!"

...After you ride me, (f/n)." He whispered in your ear earning a shiver up your spine. You should have know that he was going to make a deal like that.

"!...N-no, I can't." You shook your head. "T-that's too much."

"You're so damn disobedient." Kuro clutched your breasts and massaged them around in a circle. You moaned out at how hard he grabbed them. He nipped your neck and made you wince.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"I hope you don't think an apology will fix everything."

"N-no master..."

"Well then, before I get angry, I think you should start." Kuroo gripped your waist tighter.

"Y-yes!" You squeezed your eyes shut before you started grinding on him. You could faintly hear Kuroo grunt hear and there, but instead of giving you the confidence to go on, you slowed down as your face heated up.

"Don't tell me you're slowing down because you're embarrassed."

"!"

"You're so predictable."

"S-sorry."

"Who told you to apologize?" Kuroo took you by the chin and made you turn back so he could kiss you. "That's enough, I'll just have to tire you out by myself." Kuroo thrusted back into you without warning again. Over and over, his thrusts starting to make your churn in pleasure.

"T-Testurou-sama...I-I can feel it."

"Y-Yeah, I'm about to cum too." Kuroo made a few more thrusts before shooting his cum inside you.

"Aaahhh~!" You arched your back again, slumping down on your master after her rode our his orgasm. The warmth spreading all over inside made you a bit drowsy. You started nodding you head up and down, trying to keep yourself from sleeping.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me. I know you do it every time, but you're not doing it this time." Kuroo slid out of you and carried you back to his bed. There you were practically K.O. Kuroo pulled the covers over you and listened to you silently snore. "Jeez, you're so damn clumsy, but you're still so cute." Kuroo moved in close to you and pulled you close.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day-Morning

"Mm?" Slowly opening your drowsy eyes, you feel a comforting fluff under your body. "Ah, this feels so familiar." Turning to your side, you snuggle with the thing next to you for more comfort, but that was a mistake. The object felt so real, almost like a human. No, it was a human. Your eyes shoot open and your now face to face with your master. His sly smirk sent a chill up your spine.

"Good morning (f/n)."

"T-T-Testurou-sama!" As you try to back away from him you accidentally fall off the bed and hit your ass. "Ow..."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Kuroo looked over the bed and down at you.

"Y-Yes, just a bit." You looked up at him.

He smirked. "Then get back up here so I can make you feel better."

"I-I...um..." You looked away from his gaze, trying not to get taken by his teasing. "I-I'm fine, master. You needn't worry about me."

"How could I not worry about you. You're one of the clumsiest servants I've ever met. You still need help even to this day." Kuroo stretched out his hand to you. "Come on, I'll help you up."

"Ah, t-thank you." You blushed and reach out your hands to meet with his. Kuroo takes your hands in his and pulls you towards him. Just as you though Kuroo was about to help you up to your feet, he pulls you in close to his face. "!" With your lips only about 2 centimeters away you feel his breath on your lips. Feeling that bit of wind made your heart skip a few beats.

"Were you expecting a kiss?"

"!" Your blush turns to a different shade for a different reason, embarrassment. "Your so mean to me, Master Tetsurou."

"I can be meaner." He kissed you on the cheek. Kuroo yankes you up to the bed. While he was on his back, you were sitting on his stomach, now looking down at him.

"What a nice view from here." His smirk grew wider. "They look so much bigger from here."

"Nice view? What do you mean?" Tilting your head you asked him, confused.

"Of these." Kuroo reaches his hand up and you feel a hand start to grope your breasts. "I can't believe you forgot."

"Eh?" Looking down at yourself, you slowly heat up. "I-I'm still naked!" You start whimpering, about to cry.

"Don't start crying now. It's all your fault for forgetting in the first place. You can't blame me for making you realize you mistakes." Kuroo takes it upon himself to massage them.

"Ah~" Tears drop starting to form from your eyes as he keeps touching you. "M-master, please stop." You try wiping the pre-tears.

"No way. And who are you to make orders upon your master?"

"N-no, it wasn't like that, I promise."

Still holding onto your hand, Kuroo shifts his fingers to put it in between yours. "I want to do it right now."

"Huh? But...t's still...morning~"

"That makes it even better, don't you think? Morning sex. I get to relieve all my stress out on you." Kuroo's lips widen with a curve.

"!" Upon hearing his thoughtless words, you heart pangs in shock. "Is...is that all I am to you, master?"

"Huh?" Kuroo stops his smiles and looks up you at with a normal face.

"Is that all I mean to you? Do I really have that little significance?"

"What are you talking about?"

"All this time, you were just using me as a meaning to relieve your stress?" You feel totally disheartened and absolutely hurt by his his choice of words. "I was just...a play toy then..." Tears of a broken heart start to fall down. Kuroo takes a good look at you and raises his brow.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you crying?"

"!...Excuse me!" You retract your hand away from Kuroo move away from him. Getting off his bed you grab your clothes and head into the bathroom to change quickly. Once you finished you ran out his room and pulled the door in with a slam.

"What the hell?" Kuroo turned to his side and closed his eyes to take nap.

 _'I can't believe him.'_ Warm tears wouldn't stop flowing from your sockets. _'A stress reliever huh...Was that all I meant to you? I can't believe I actually thought I was more important...'_ As you kept running, you bumped into one of the other maids, knocking you both down.

"Jeez (f/n), no running in the estate!"

"I'm sorry Karin. I'll remember next time." You bow to her. "Oh and, um...would you be able to take care of the master Kuroo for a few weeks? I won't be able to."

"Me? Why? Aren't you the masters personal maid?" _'Oh, I mean plaything.'_ "Nevermind that, why are you crying?"

You looked down to your feet. "I...I just can't." You take off running again, not giving her a proper answer.

"Stop running! *Sigh* Useless girl. Anyway, the master probably got tired of her and sent for me instead." Karin smirked. _'A few weeks though? Not bad. It would be my ultimate pleasure to serve master Kuroo.'_

Meanwhile

 _'What the hell is wrong with her? Why'd she start crying like that? Well, whatever she'll get over it.'_

~Knock Knock~

"Hm?" Kuroo opened his eyes without looking towards the door. "(f/n)?"

"No master Kuroo. It's me, Karin."

 _'Karin?'_ "What do you want?"

"I'm here to be your temporary personal maid."

"I don't need you, I have (f/n)."

"But sir I-"

"You can leave now." Kuroo closed his eyes again.

' _Alrighty then.'_ Karin balled her hands up into a fist. "...Then excuse me." She bowed from behind the door and walked away. _'I will get my hands on you, master Kuroo.'_

 _'...'_

~Knock Knock Knock~

"Tetsurou, it is your father. I have something to discuss with you, so open the door."

"*Sigh* I'm coming." Kuroo stood up and walked over to the door. His father now standing before him, with a serious face. "What is that you want to discuss?" Kuroo slipped his hands in his pockets.

"It's about that maid that you have, (f/n)."

"What about her?"

"I'm having her moved to a different estate. I find that girl to be so clumsy. The young girl is almost useless."

Kuroo's face looked irritated. "You shouldn't have to worry about her, because she is my maid."

"Tetsurou, I'm not going to argue with you over this. I've made up my mind and she is leaving. Someone has already taken a liking to her and will come pick her up tomorrow. Karin will be your replacement maid if you still have the need for your personal business." Kuroo's father walked away from the door.

"Tch, this isn't good."


	3. Chapter 3

_'Meanie Tetsurou-sama!'_

"(f/n)!"

A loud and calling voice startles you when you were trying to cry your eyes out. "Ah, Y-yes?" You look behind you and find Kuroo'f father walking towards you. Fixing yourself and wiping away your tears, you turn and bow to him. "G-Good morning master Kuroo."

"Good Morning. I have something to tell you."

"Yes master."

"(f/n), I'm having you moved to a different estate."

"...Eh?" Eyes wide open, you ask him to repeat. "Y...you're moving me to a...different estate? But why?"

"I don't need to explain myself. You're new master will come pick you up tomorrow."

"B-but Master Kuroo I...I already serve T-

"Tetsurou will be having a replacement. You don't need to worry about that if that what's concerning you the most. All you need to be concerned about is getting your belongings together and ready to leave tomorrow."

"..." _'A replacement? Someone is going to take my place, as his maid? But...I'm his maid...'_

"Do you have any objections?" He raised his brow, but did it like he was telling you say nothing more.

"...No...none at all. I will get my belongings ready for the tomorrow."

Without another word to you, Kuroo's father walked past you and continued on to his destination. About to start crying again, you pull yourself together before falling apart. "I can't cry now. I'm the one who wanted to be replaced in the first place. It's better if I just leave him. The way we are now isn't good, so we might as well just end it."

In the hallway, not minding her business was Karin. She just happened to be passing by and just happened to overhear your interesting conversation. "Hm~ I think my chances at making Kuroo-sama mine, just got even better." Karin smirked and walked up to you. "Hey, (f/n), are you doing okay? What't the matter, you don't seem so well from the last time I saw you."

Twiddling your thumbs anxiously, "Ah, Karin. Well, um, you see...I'm getting moved to a new estate." you confessed.

"What?! But why?" _'Because you're a useless nuisance.'_ In her head, Karin was honestly fed up with you at this point.

"I don't know. I was instructed to get my stuff together and get ready to leave."

"Do you, possibly think it could be Kuroo-sama's doing? Maybe it was him that really wanted you gone."

~Ba-Dump~

A deep pang was felt in your heart when you heard this. _'He...he was the one who wanted me gone? No way. Is this for real? He must have gotten his father to tell me instead of telling me himself.'_ "K-Kuroo-sama was the one?"

Karin shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe he just wanted a new maid."

"K-Karin, do you know who will be my replacement!?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry (f/n). I'm sure whoever is going to service him next will take very good care of him in your place." _'I'll make sure to take care of him real good, don't worry about a thing.'_

"Yeah..." Turning away from Karin, you walk away to your room with a stressed mind, and a hurt heart.

 _'Ha,This is going to be so good. Once that annoying girl is gone, Kuroo-sama will be all mine.'_ Karin grinned to herself in triumph. _'Oh, I need to go and get myself ready for tonight!'_ The scheming maid skipped off to her room.

 **Later On- Afternoon**

Kuroo opened his eyes. He tried to sleep off the fact that you were leaving, but couldn't. I was impossible. _'Damn, can't sleep. I might as well walk around the house or something.'_ He stood up and walked out of his room, looking for something to interest him. On his walk, he caught sight of your opened room door and stopped. You were facing your bed, with a suit case in front of you. While watching you fumble over your clothes, he heard quiet sniffles.

"(f/n)."

Hearing your name, you jump. You knew who that voice was, but you were too afraid to look behind you. You silently trembled inside, while footsteps entered your room. "D-don't come near me!" You try and shoo him off without being disrespectful.

Kuroo stopped, but then kept walking again. His steps didn't stop until he was right behind you. You could feel firm arms wrap themselves around your waist. You could feel a tiny gust of wind blow against your ear, and it sent a shiver down your spine. You could feel the warm embrace of a man that seemed very affectionate, just like a cat. "So I take it my old man told you already. You're packing your bags willingly, but you're crying at the same time."

After biting your lip, you begin to speak. "Please let me go. I need to finish packing so I can leave."

"Are you refusing me again? My, what a rebellious maid I have." Kuroo smirked as his hand slid down inward of your thigh.

"S-stop." You tried to stop yourself from blushing, but it was no use.

"Are you scared of me? Your usual cute voice sound scared this time. Do you hate me now?"

"Hate is not the word to describe how I feel about you."

"Hm~ Could it be love that you're feeling for me?" His smirk went even further.

"I would say, every feeling but those two and related."

"Meaning?" Kuroo had stopped smiling and raised a brow.

"Please leave me be. Shouldn't you be doing something productive?"

"Ouch. You seem seriously mad at me. This is a first from you."

"I told you I'm not mad." You turn back to look at him, but his expression caught you off guard. Instead of his usual everyday smirk, he know was holding serious face. He even seemed a bit annoyed with the lack of attention he was now getting.

"You're finally looking at me." Kuroo moved his hand up rubbed his finger against you. You were about to moan out, but you kept your mouth shut tight.

"Don't keep your mouth shut, I want to hear your adorable little voice." Kuroo moved the suit case aside and turned you around, pinning you down in the spot.

Shaking your head as tears stroll down your face, "Stop it, please. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to talk to you."

"Is this you trying to have a tantrum? It's not very convincing."

"No, stop it! Don't treat me like I'm your toy!" You yell at him, loud enough for him only to hear.

"Don't say such harsh words (f/n). When I have treated like you that?"

"Just leave me alone. You're not making me happy." Your hands move up to your eyes and you cry earnest tears. Those sincere tears make Kuroo stop. Just when he halted his actions, the sound of a knocked door was heard.

He looked behind him to find one of the other maids standing there. "Master Kuroo, you're father requests for you at once. He wishes to talk to you about some business matters."

"Tell him to wait."

"I'm sorry young master, but he requests you immediately. He says it's very important."

"...Fine, I'll be right there." Kuroo looks back down at you. "I'll come back later."

"Please don't." You say through your cries and sniffling.

As Kuroo removed himself from you, he exited your room and left you there, crying. He didn't want to leave you like that, but he didn't have a choice.

 **Later On- Evening**

He's not here. That's good. I don't want to see him right now, but I do have to apologize for being so rude to him. I'll just go to his room then. If he's not up right now, then I'll tell him in the morning." You open the door and start making your way down to Kuroo's room. Reaching his room door, you knock on the door softly and call him. "Master Kuroo, are you up? I'm coming in."

With your hand on the door knob, you faintly hear the name of you master being called. With curiosity in mind you open his door and find a horrifying and heart stopping scene. 'W...what is this?' You were so stunned, you forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

"(f/n)?"

"Hm?"

"...!"

"Hey, get off. (f/n), this isn't what it looks like."

Before your twinkling eyes was Kuroo and Karin. Karin was on top of Kuroo, with a flushed face and lifted skirt. He uniform was a bit slack, and her lips looked moist. Kuroo's clothes didn't seem all that messed up really, but that was what made your heart drop. In your eyes, you saw Kuroo trying to have sex with Karin.

"W-what are you doing?" As if on cue, tears start to fall down your cheeks. You let Kuroo see how you were feeling with the pain and stress written on your face. _'I can't believe him. He's ready to forget about me so fast, yet I haven't even left the estate yet.'_

"Now I know...Now I know what kind of man you really are." You mumbled.

Evidently, your words struck him in the heart, even though he wasn't the one responsible for the scenario.

"I'm so sorry to have interrupted, Master Kuroo. I just came here to apologize for my rudeness this afternoon. Please, take your time." Your emotionless, yet wet eyes stab him again. You bow respectively and turn around to leave.

 _'I don't understand. I never loved him, yet I'm hurting so bad inside.'_


	4. Chapter 4

~Ding Dong~

"Oh, that must be him. (f/n), you're new master has arrived!"

"Yes. I'm coming down now." As you make an attempt to walk down the stairs with your belongings, you were being pulled bag by a firm grip."!"

"(f/n) don't go. What you saw last night, it wasn't what you thou-"

"Excuse me Kuroo-sama, I must take my leave now, if you don't mind letting me go." You look up at Kuroo with sorrowful eyes. Again that look strikes him in the heart, but he doesn't let you go.

"I'm not letting you leave me. I need you to listen to me."

"I'm sorry Kuroo-sama, but if you want me to listen to you talk about your time with Karin last night, then you must allow me to apologize. I'm just not into hearing that sort of thing."

"Will you listen to m-"

"(f/n) what is taking so long?"

"I-I-'m sorry." While apologizing, you reach your hand behind your neck to undo the belled choker around it. With it off of you, you dangled it in your hand and gave it to Kuroo. "Here. I won't be needing this anymore. Take care of yourself and Karin."

With your suit cases in your hands you roll them down the stairs and stand before Kuroo's father. At the top of the stairs you left Kuroo standing, with an irritated face. From a far watching and grinning to herself was Karin.

 _'He he he! This is so great! She saw us yesterday and she get's to leave the next day not knowing what actually happened!'_ Karin covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud. _'This is going to be so great! I'll get to have Kuroo-sama all to myself. Sa-yo-na-ra, (f/n)-chan.'_ Karin grinned deviously as she looked down at you.

 **Meanwhile**

As Kuroo's father opens the door, you look up to see your new master. Before your eyes was a tall and good looking man with brown wavy hair. As his eyes met with your's he smiled at you. You took a step back, somewhat surprised by his choice of greeting. In your eyes he looked liked a playboy.

"Well hello there." As he took a step closer he took up your hand and gently kissed it. "Aren't you quite the adorable maid. What's your name?"

"I-I...M-my name?"

"Tell Prince Tooru your name." Kuroo's father glared at you, making you jump.

"It's okay she doesn't have to tell me now." Oikawa looked at him. "She can tell me later." Oikawa leaned down to your ear and whispered, sending shivers up and down your spine.

"Hey, keep your hands off her, Oikawa!" Kuroo yelled down at him.

You timidly look behind you to find a non-smirking Kuroo, glaring at your new master.

"Oh I'm sorry, but, does she belong to you?" Oikawa hit a nerve on Kuroo with his princely smile. "This adorable maid belongs to me now, and I won't be letting her go."

Oikawa's words just added fuel to Kuroo's irritation. When Kuroo looked over to you, you looked down to the ground, then looked forward at Oikawa.

"Shall we go? I want you to see your new home as soon a possible." Oikawa took your bags and went through the door.

"A-ah, excuse me, you don't have to do that! I'll carry them myself."

"No way, I could never let a lady such as yourself carry such heavy luggage. I'll carry them, but, you'll have to repay me later."

"Re-repay you?"

"Yup." Come on, the car's waiting. Oh, and you can call me Tooru-sama from now on."

"Y-yes." Before walking out the door, you bow to everyone. "Thank you, everyone, for taking care of me. I hope we can all meet again." Coming back up, you glance at Kuroo and then turn around to trail behind Oikawa. With the door now shutting, all the maids return to their duties.

 **Later On**

"Welcome to your new home my adorable maid-chan." Oikawa welcomed you as he wheeled your luggage through the door.

"Um...t-thank you." You look all around you as you stutter out a thank you.

"Why don't I take you to your room?" Oikawa rested down your stuff and grabbed your hand.

"A-ah!" As you were getting dragged up the stairs by your master, you stumbled up the stairs at the same time. "W-wait, I-I'm going to fall."

Without really listening to you, Oikawa made his way down a hallway, and busted into a room with a huge space. Your gentle eyes widened at the sight.

"T-this is my room?"

"Well actually it's my room, but yeah. You'll be sleeping with me in my room."

"I-I'll be sleeping with you?! I...I couldn't do such a thing! That would be so rude and disrespectful to sleep in the same bed as my master."

"Really? But didn't you do it with your last master?" Oikawa said with a smile.

"?! What did you say?" You broke out into a cold sweat and slowly turned your head to him. In the next moment, Oikawa's hand let go of your's to grab your slim waist instead. He then pulled you in, his face only a few centimeter's from yours. His close features made you blush.

"I mean, who wouldn't want to sleep with an adorable creature such as yourself. It would just be a waste."

"E-excuse me." You tried to wiggle away but he wasn't letting up.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"U-um, well..." You look down.

Oikawa take his other hand and places it on your chin, drawing your face in. You lips about one centimeter from his. Your panicking inside.

 _'W-wait, I don't want him too...'_ Without thinking, you swiftly turn your head away from him, refusing the kiss. _'Oh no! I refused my master, and on the first day! I'm such an idiot. N-now he's probably going to punish me.'_ You squeeze your eyes down shut and apologize.

"There's no need to apologize. I'm the one who came onto you." Oikawa kissed your cheek. "But if you want me to forgive you, why don't you tell me your name. I can't keep calling you maid-chan forever after all."

"M-My name is...(f/n)." You looked all around the room, trying to avoid his gaze.

"(f/n)? (f/n)-chan. Such a cute name. It fits you perfectly."

"Thank you, Tooru-sama." You looked down.

"Well then (f/n)-chan, your new outfit is over there in that closet. When I come back I expect it to be on you. I hope it fits you though."

"Y-yes."

And with that Oikawa makes his leave, leaving you inside the huge room.

"His room is really big. It's only a bit bigger than Tetsurou-sama's though." _'?! What am I thinking about him for? He's the last person I wanted to think about.'_ You shook your head and headed to the closet. When you opened up, your face slowly heated up, turning a mighty red. "W-what is this? It's so skimpy!" You hesitated before taking the clothing by it's hanger, holding it up to your face. "N-no way, he even has underwear for me...but no bra." You rested the outfit on the bed and started to shed your clothes. When you reach to your neck, you found it bare. "Oh, that's right." Remembering what you did with it, you seemed a bit sad but shook it off again.

With you now naked, you grab the skimpy outfit and start to put it on. "I look like I'm about to do something really erotic." You blushed.

The outfit consisted of ( (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ) Your Maid Outfit Pretend that the skirt and apron are much shorter ヽ( ͝° ͜ʖ͡°)ﾉ) black thigh high stockings and two inch shoes.

As you finished the door busted open. You looked back to see Oikawa standing at the doorway with a satisfied smile.

"You look good!" He came inside.

"T-thank you. But, don't you think it's a bit short?"

"Hm? But isn't it good that way?"

"..." You had no idea had to respond to that.

"I think you look marvelous." Oikawa took a step closer. You noticed him making his way over to you and it surprised you. As Oikawa was closing in you fell back onto the bed. You tried to back up, but he caught you by the ankle and pulled you back down. Oikawa was now leering over you. Him your predator, and you his prey.

"W-what is it, Tooru-sama?"

"(f/n)-chan, I want to make you mine, here and now." His free hand crawled up your inner thigh. "You can't escape."

"!" _'W-what?'_


	5. Chapter 5

"(f/n)-chan, I want to make you mine, here and now." His free hand crawled up your inner thigh. "You can't escape."

"!" _'W-what?'_ You felt like you had heard something like that, among those words.

 **"Stay with me forever (f/n). I won't let you leave me even if you beg. You belong to me and only me."**

 _'K-Kuroo-sama...'_ "Ah~!" Oikawa suddenly interrupted your memories.

"P-please..." Your lip was quivering as Oikawa kept touching you. Your heart was beating wildly, and not in a good way.

"You can't escape, (f/n)-chan."

"N-no...Ah~!" Your back arches when Oikawa rubs against your womanhood. Rubbing in a circle. he tries to entice you. _'This...This isn't what I want. I-I...'_

"I'm going to make you mine starting right now." Oikawa told you with dominance in his voice. Oikawa grabbed the lining of your panties and tried to pull it down, but you closed your legs, trying to shut him out. Suddenly, Oikawa looked up at you with not so friendly eyes. His scary eyes made you flinch, making your heart stop in the process. "Open your legs, (f/n)-chan."

'*Sniff**Sniff* T-Tooru-s-sama...I-I can't."

"What~? Are you having trouble obeying your master?"

"N-no." Tears started to stroll down your face. Biting your bottom lip until you bled, you slowly opened up your trembling legs.

"Good girl. This is going to be fun, right?" Oikawa swiftly removed your panties, leaving you bare underneath. He then brought his tongue to your lady part. Your eyes shot open as you felt the wet and wiggling sensation of his tongue in you.

"Haaaah~!" Your toes evidently start to curl up. _'His...His tongue! I-I can't...!'_ Even though you didn't want this, he was making you feel the exact opposite of your feelings. You were, strangely, feeling good.

"How is it, (f/n)-chan? Do you feel good?"

"D-Do-Haaah~!" Oikawa nibbled on your clit for a brief second, but the brief second made your eyes roll back. Next he pushed his tongue further. _'W-why is he trying to talk with his mouth full?!'_ Your stomach started to tighten and your bottom half felt like it was gliding on air.

"D-Don't! Aah~! I'm going to c-cu...!" On reflex, your hand reached out to be placed on the top of Oikawa's head. It was as if you were signaling him that you were about to cum.

"Oh~ You're about to cum? That's great." When he said that, he took his face from you and licked his lips clean, smirking at you from above.

"Huh? W-what is it?" You closed your legs, shyly while asking.

"Isn't it about time for you to give your master some pleasure? Isn't that what maid are for?"

"Eh?" Your face showing nothing but ignorance, until Oikawa finally reached his hand down to zip down his fly. He pulled out his member and led you up to your knees by your chin. Now face to face with Oikawa, he put his hand on your head

"Go ahead."

 **Meanwhile**

"Kuroo-sama, I've brought you some tea." Karin rang out while knocking on Kuroo's door.

"...Come in."

 _'Ah~ He's finally going to accept me! I knew it was all an act in front of her. I knew it I was the only one in his eyes.'_ Karin was squealing around in her mind. "I'm coming in." As Karin pushed open the door she saw her 'beloved' on his bed, watching t.v.

"Kuroo-sama? Are you feeling alright? I just thought I would bring you some tea, since you've shut yourself in your room all morning."

"I'm fine."

"I'll just rest it over here then." Karin placed the hot cup of tea on his night stand.

"You can leave now."

"Ah, Kuroo-sama."

"What is it?" Kuroo didn't even take the time to look up at her. He honestly, and truly did not care for what she had to say. Because of her, his relationship with you had gotten worse. It was clear that Karin was not going to be forgiven anytime soon.

"I just thought I would cheer you up, with this."

"..." Even though he still didn't care, Kuroo took one second out of his time to look at her, and what he got was something he was not pleased with. "What are you doing?"

Karin was now standing before Kuroo with her uniform, shed. She only stood in her sexy underwear and bra.

"I'm doing my duties as your 'forever' personal maid, Te-tsu-rou-sa-ma~" Karin licked her lips and put her hand and knee down on his bed, leaning in close to him. "It's my duties to do this sort of stuff right? I since you're feeling down, I just thought this might help you get out of your, shall we call it a 'slump'? I'm only here to please my master, nothing more."

"Oho ho ho~ Then, if you want to please me..." Kuroo placed a hand on her cheek.

"Yes?" Karin grew blush on her cheeks.

"Then, get the hell out of my room and don't come back here. Oh, and don't even send for another maid.I won't be satsified unless it's (f.n) that's in my room. If you can do that, then I might forgive you for making it worse with me and (f/n)." Kuroo moved his eyes back to television to continue watching the volleyball match. "Oh and put back on your uniform. I'd only be happy to see (f/n) in her lingerie, even better, her completely naked."

"Why...Why...WHY IS IT ALWAYS (F/N)! Why is she the only one who catches your attention! She can't even do anything right for herself! She's so damn useless! This doesn't make any sense! Why the hell are you so fond of her?!"

"That's simple. It's 'cus I'm in love with her, not you."

"You're in love with that klutz?!"

"Well, unless you can act and look like (f/n), then I can't do anything for you."

"!...But, But Kuroo-sama! I'm in lo-"

"What could you possibly know about me to love me? (f/n) has been around me way more than you. Is that why you tried to seduce me yesterday? Because you loved me? (f/n) would never try that crap." _'...(f/n)...'_

"..."

"Karin, you owe (f/n) and apology for that stunt you pulled last night."

"...Excuse me." With a completely broken heart, Karin took up her uniform and exited to her room to change back into it. As she closed his door, glistening tear drops fell down to the floor from her face. 'Dammit, I'm going to kill you (f/n). If I can't have Kuroo-sama, then you definitely can't have him.

 _'I'm in love with (f/n)...'_

 **Meanwhile**

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

Trying to bring back up the cum from your mouth, you cough and cough, almost wanting to gag yourself. You hold your hand up to your neck, and try your best to get it out.

 _'I can't believe he made me...'_ You were completely horrified by what Oikawa had made you do. _'K...'_

"How was it (f/n)-chan? My cum? Does it taste sweet?"

 _'K...'_ A fresh tear drop had starting to take it's form at your eye.

"(f/n)-chan? are you okay?"

 _'K...K...'_ "Tetsurou!"

"Hm?"

You started to bawl. You couldn't take this kind of treatment. You thought you could do fine without him, but it turn out you were completely wrong. You needed him. You wanted him. You had to be with him. It was something your heart wanted from the beginning.

"Tetsurou! I miss you! Please! Come get me!"

"But don't you get it, (f/n)-chan? I'm not Kuroo, and he's not me. I'm your master now, not him."

"No! I want Tetsurou!"

Oikawa stopped smiling and got serious. "You can't go back there anymore. I completely own you now. You're mine and only mine."

"No! I don't belong to you! I belong to Tetsurou only! I don't want you as my master! I'd rather die than be with you Tetsurou-sama would never treat me like this! Never!"

"Is that so? I guess I'll have to give you special treatment, to make you understand who you're dealing with."

"S...Special treatment?" You backed up, moving away from him until you hit the headboard. "S-stay away from me. Don't come any closer...!"

Oikawa grabbed your foot and dragged you back down to him, all while smiling.

"Tetsu!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Tetsu!"

"He won't be coming for you (f/n)-chan." Oikawa threw you over his shoulder and placed his hand on your ass so you wouldn't wiggle around too much.

"Put me down! Please!"

"No way, you need to be taught a lesson." Oikawa walked out the room and into the bathroom. He walked over tot the tub and turned the faucet to let the water run. Then he threw you into the tub, soaking you in water. Your hair, your uniform, everything on you was drenched with water.

"W-what are you going to do with me?"

"What a lovely pink have (f/n)-chan."

"Eh? L-lovely pink? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, those of coarse." Oikawa pointed down to your chest and your vision followed suit.

Realizing where he was actually pointing, you could see that your chest and nipples are exposed through the uniform. It was practically see through. Your nipples were indeed showing a lovely pink, something you had no intention of showing him.

"S-stop! Don't look at them!" You quickly cover them up with your arms but in the end your efforts were futile.

"Don't hide them." Oikawa ripped away your arms and the next came your uniform. He ripped open the chest part, leaving your breasts exposed and completely bare.

"Stop!"

Oikawa used one hand to loosen his tie, and the other to grope you. "I'm going to fuck you right now, you are my property after all. It'd only makes sense sense that I mark you completely." Oikawa pulled you out and over the tub and you sit down on his lap. He lifted up your skirt and pushed himself into you.

"No! Pull out! Tetsurou-sama, help me! Please!"

"Like I said!" Oikawa pulled back and gave you a hard slam to shut you up. "He's not coming!"

You screamed out. Taking in a deep breath, you tighten up around him. "Stop it...please..." You speak ever so softly.

"So you can't escape..." Oikawa took up his tie and used it to tie up your hands. You couldn't do a thing but sit there and let him fuck you. He takes his lips to your nipples and sucks hard on them. As you try your best to resist he takes your by the hips and keeps up his hard thrusts. He was ready to completely take you over...even if that meant destroying your love for Kuroo.

 **Six Months Later-Morning**

 _'It's been half a year already since I've been living with him. No matter how long and hard a call for Testurou, he never came. I'm so incredibly stupid, right? I can't believe I actually thought that calling him would actually get him here. He's most likely forgot about me by now. I should just give up already. ...I can't do it anymore. I've reached my peak.'_

 **A Week Later**

"Tooru-sama, I've brought your tea, as requested."

"Thank you~! Oh, (f/n)-chan, guess where I'm taking you?"

"...I haven't the slightest clue, Tooru-sama."

"We're going to see Kuroo-chan."

"!" _'We're going...to see him?'_

"I have some business with him, so I'll be going there and staying for a week. Aren't you happy?"

"My happiness does not matter, Tooru-sama."

"Is that so? Well then I guess that means that you've been completely trained."

"..."

"Well then let's get going. I want to get this over with so I an give you all my love."

"Yes, Tooru-sama."

 **Later On-Afternoon**

"Hello? I'm here, Kuroo-chan!"

"Stop shouting!" Kuroo came out of his room and stood at the top of the stairs, yelling back Oikawa with an irritated voice. "...!" When he spotted your small figure, he was surprised. "...What is (f/n) doing here?"

"I've deccided to bring her. You don't mind, right?" He smiled.

As Kuroo walked down the stairs, he faintly called your name. Your heart responded loudly. You felt that it was so loud, that you didn't want anyone else to hear. There he was, standing in front of you. He hadn't changed one bit. He still looked like the laid back, yet loving, Tetsurou you know and love.

"Tetsurou-sama." On instinct, your foot reacted and you took a step closer to him. But just before you could take another step, you were pulled back from your waste, back to the place of your present master. His grip was strong, it was practically reminding you who you belonged too.

"I knew you'd be happy to see him. But just to make sure, do you need to be taught a lesson, (f/n)-chan?"

When those words slipped through his mouth, you practically trembling. You definitely didn't want another 'lesson'. A this point, you felt completely broken down already.

"What the hell did you do to her? She's practically a nervous wreck!"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out." Oikawa gave a devious smirk. "Anyway, why don't you show us to our room. I'd like (f/n)-chan to sleep with me in my room."

"She's not sleeping in the same room with you. (f/n) will be sleeping in her old room." Kuroo yanked you out of his arms and into his instead. You were now leaning on his strong chest. Once you hit it, you could feel the warmth you ever so longed for. But something was wrong, when you felt it you immediately pushed him away.

"...I guess you're still mad at me, huh?" He mumbled to himself.

"!...I..."

"Welcome Oikawa-san. My name is Mary, and I will be showing you to your rooms." Mary bowed. When she looked up at you, she gave you a smile. "Hello, (f/n)-chan, it's nice to see you again."

"Mary..."

 **Meanwhile**

"So she's here. Finally, it's been half a year, but I finally get to have kill her. I'll finally get to have your head, (f/n)."

 **Later On**

In your room you started to unpack your bag. Since you were staying there for a week, you needed to bring clothes for the stay. Being in your room again made nostalgic memories float up to your head. As you looked around, you suddenly remember the a not so happy memory. The memory of you and Kuroo in here. You looked down to the bed, and touch the spot were you had been pinned down. You mouth his name to yourself. As if by fate, you hear the door suddenly being knocked.

"Who is it?"

Before the person behind the door answered, they opened the door. Upon showing their face, your heart skips a beat.

"Kuroo...-sama."

"Hey." He came inside and closed the door behind him. "It's been a while. How have you been doing?" He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided your eyes.

'I've been doing terrible, but I can't tell him that.' "I've been fine."

"Your lying to me."

"Te-...Kuroo-sama, I'm fine so..." You look down to your feet. In that same moment, you feel a presence rise up in front of you. Looking up, you see Kuroo and his hand, reaching up to cup your cheek. Your heart stops.

"If you're really doing okay, then look into my eyes and say that."

"I...I..." You ball up your fists, only to let them go. "I've missed you so much!" Hot tears started stream down your face when you looked up at your love. "Where have you been?! Why didn't you come for me when I called out for you!? Every single day has been nerve wrecking for me and...and...I can't do it any more...I'm at my limit. I've been mentally stressed out...!"

While you continue to cry and spill out your distress, Kuroo grabs you into his embrace and hugs you tightly. With that hug, he basically telling you that you felt the same way. That he missed you.

"Where were you? All this time?"

"Sorry. I'll admit it, I'm an asshole for not coming for you. I should have know that you were going to be like this. But I thought that you would have like to have been with someone other than me, since you didn't want me anymore."

"Tetsurou-sama, I cried and disobeyed him on my first day. But also, in that same day, I called out your name."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"How could I be? When I felt your warmth, from your hug, spread all over me earlier, I felt like I was going to cry immediately, that's why I pushed you away."

"Hey..."

"When he touches me...I feel so disgusted. If it's not you...!" Out of nowhere, Kuroo takes your cheeks in his hands and smashes his lips into yours. For the first time ever, Kuroo was kissing you. His lips felt surprisingly warm, gentle and sweet."

"(f/n)." He said your name. Softly, sweetly, your ears were in pure bliss. Not wanting this moment to stop, you kiss him back. As you wrap your arms around his neck and try to deepen the kiss, he helps out.

"I love you!" You try and wipe your tears away, but more start to fall as you confess. "I love you! I Love you I love you! Only you...no one else but you, Tetsurou."

Kuroo smirked and placed a kiss upon your eyelash. Then your eyelid. Then cheek. Lips. Neck. "You're blushing red."

"I never thought I would confess to you like this."

"I love you (f/n). Come back home. I need you back."

"You...love me?" The wetness in your eyes made them shine. "But I, I thought you loved Karin."

"Are you serious? How could I love anyone besides you? And anyway, that night before you left, when you saw me and Karin, It was complete accident."

"An accident?"

"Yeah. She set it up and tried to make me have sex with her. I was pushing her away, but you having such incredible timing, walked right in as soon as I was telling her to leave."

"..."

"You don't have to believe me, but I'm telling you the truth."

"No, I believe you."

"So what do you want to do now? We could go back to my room or something and-"

"I want to sleep with you."

Kuroo slid his hand down to your hip and smirked, touching noses with you. "I don't mind at all. Actually it's a nice, yet unexpected decision-"

"No, I mean I want you to sleep with me in my bed. Let's go to sleep."

"That's a good idea too." Kuroo took his other hand and intertwined it with yours. He held the both hands up, and kissed yours. He let you lead him away to your bed, where you laid between his legs and cuddled with him. Closing your eyes, you try to fall asleep. Falling into a slumber while being held by the one you hold dearest yo your heart. But all of a sudden the door was being knocked on again.

"I wonder who it cold be." You looked up at him.

"Beats me."

"Come in." You look to the door and wait for the person to open it. When you see who it is, your eyes widen a bit

 _'Well that was fast.'_ "Oh Kuroo-sama, I didn't know you were going to be in here. I was just stopping by to say hello to (f/n)-chan. It's been a while, hasn't it (f/n)?"

"Oh...Karin..." You look away.

"Karin, don't you have something to say to (f/n)?"

"Indeed I do." Karin bows to you. "I'm sorry (f/n),"

"Karin..." Her apology and bow make you look back at her in surprise.

"But..." Karin slips out a big kitchen knife from the back of her uniform. "Will you please die?"


	7. Chapter 7

"But..." Karin removed a big Kitchen knife from the back of her uniform. "Will you please die?"

"Eh?" When you saw the knife, your eyes opened up to a very horrified expression. You could practically see all the dread on your face.

"Karin, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Kuroo yelled over at her.

"Ah, Kuroo-sama. Don't worry, I'm just getting rid of everyone's burden. It'll only take..." Karin started to make her way over to the bed, gradually raising the sharp knife in her hand. "...A quick second!" Karin raised the knife above your leg and made the first attempt to stab you.

"Kyaa~!" But you having sharp reflex's, retracted your leg before the knife even touched you.

"Come on!" Kuroo grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you out of the bed and out the room."

"Jeez, now we're going to play hide and seek?" Karin sighed and walked out after you two.

"Tetsurou, where are we going?"

"We're going to one of the empty guest rooms." Kuroo pulled you down the long hallway and into one of the empty guest rooms. When you both were inside, he shut the door quietly and pulled you into the closet with him. He closed the door and pulled you close to his body.

"W-what's going on?"

"Don't make a sound or she'll find us." Kuroo whispered to you. With his strong arms around your waist, you could faintly hear your heartbeat. Just by him doing this, it was like he was telling you that everything would be alright. That he wouldn't let anything happen to you, even if it costed him his very own life.

 _'Tetsurou...'_ You look up at him with wet eyes. _'I'm sorry.'_ Suddenly you hear Karin's voice and jump.

"Kuroo-sama, (f/n), where are you? Are you in here? Here? What about here? As Karin skipped down the hallway she would tap the tip of the knife on the door before opening it. When she found no one, she continued on with her hunt. "Nope, not this one either." Finally getting down to the last door, Karin smiles. She opens the door and walks in. "O where 'o where has my master gone, O where 'o where could...he...be!"

Karin ripped open the closet and gave a crazed grin. "Found you~ (f/n)-chan~" Karin raises the knife and makes a second attempt to stab you, but fails when she get's a rough kick to her stomach by Kuroo. She stumbles back and falls over, clutching her stomach in pain. While she was down, you and Kuroo took that chance to escape. "Wait!"

As you both kept on running, you had a sudden change of thought. _'I can't let him get hurt...'_ "W-wait!" You tugged your arm back away from Kuroo's grasp.

"What is it? If we don't hurry, she's going to catch up with us."

"Tetsurou, I want you to find someplace else to hide. I'm the one Karin wants, and I don't want you to get hurt so-!""

Kuroo silenced you from talking with his lips. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let the one I love get killed." When he said that, your could feel your heart thumping in your chest again. "Now come on, we're going down to the basement, and hurry up."

As planned, you and Kuroo ran down to the basement. You both ran behind one pile of stacked up boxes. Getting an idea, Kuroo looks inside the boxes and finds a gun. When you noticed it in his hand, you became a bit frightened.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to use it."

"T-to shoot Karin? D-Don't do it."

"And why not? She's trying to kill you."

"Y-yeah but...I don't want you to kill her. I don't want you to become a murderer, Tetsurou."

"(f/n)." He cupped your soft cheek. "I'll become and do whatever it takes to protect you. This is an order from you master, let me protect you."

"Tetsurou-sama..." You cling onto his shirt. "Just...please don't die. I couldn't bare it if you were gone."

Kuroo puts a shaking hand to your head to pet it. _'Damn. This is the worst possible time to get a boner.'_ Kuroo tried to calm you down, all the while trying to do the same to himself.

 _'Fuck! Kuroo-sama, I can't believe you would kick me down for someone as useless as (f/n).'_

Kuroo now alert, he starts to hear the clocking of heals going down the steps. Slowly coming closer and closer, rising the anxiousness in the air. But all of a sudden, the clocking halted and he becomes suspicious. "Did she leave?" He pondered while whispering.

"No way, of coarse not!" Karin poked her head out from around the corner and smiled. "You're not very good at playing hide and seek, are you?"

Before Kuroo could even use the gun, Karin smacked it out of his hand with a long piece of wood. "Don't worry Kuroo-sama, I'll get rid of her immediately. " Karin raised the knife and tried to stab you, but when Kuroo tried to protect you from the blade, he ended up getting stabbed instead. Blood started to seep out from the wound, so he clutched his arm tightly.

"Agh!"

"Ah, Kuroo-sama, look at what you made me do. Now I have another reason as to why I should slit your throat, (f/n). You're nothing but a fucking pain in the ass." Karin got ready for another try and came at you. "This time I won't miss!"

"!"

"*Cough*"

But yet again, Kuroo took another stab for you. Kuroo coughed up a mouth full of blood and fell down to his knees, clutching the new wound to his stomach. "Heh, there is no fucking way I'd let you kill her, Karin. Kuroo smirked, coughing up a bit more blood. I won't let you hurt...her..." Kuroo fell over and passed out.

It was completely obvious that all the blood had drained out from your face. "T-Tetsurou...Tetsurou! Tetsurou wake up! Please! Please don't leave me! Don't go! I...I love you!" Your tears were flowing out like a water fall. You could feel them burn as they ran down your cheeks.

"...Do you now see...? Do you now see why I have to kill you?!" Karin seemed shaken up that she had stabbed Kuroo.

"..."

"Once I kill you, I'm going to trash your body over a fucking cliff! Tch, it's time to end this!" Karin took both of her hands to the handle of the knife and charged at you. "AH!" Her battle cry ringing in your ears.

Right before the tip of the knife could make deep contact with your skin, you slapped Karin's hand away and made the knife go in a different direction. "Don't touch me, you fucking skank."

"?!" Karin eyes widened. _'What the he-!'_

You grabbed her shoulder and balled up your fist, reeling it back for a hard and rough impact to her stomach.

"*Cough*!" Karin coughed out some spit and wrapped one arm around her stomach quickly. She started to fall down on her knees, but before she could have even a second to rest or react, you grabbed and wrapped up a bunch of Karin's hair and smashed her face into your knee. "Ah! M-my nose!" Karin's face now had a bad bruise on it, along with a bloody nose.

"Shut the fuck up." Your voice now low and hostile, giving a chill to the air. "You'll be worried about much more than your nose when I'm through with you." You slammed her face into your knee a few more time ans then let her hair go so you could roundhouse kick her into a pile of boxes.

"!" Karin's eyes were now filled with terror. As she heard the slow clocking of your heals against the floor a long shudder went up and down her spine. The fact that she couldn't see in the dark, made it worse. Karin and her bruised face tried to back away, but was trapped by the wall and surrounded by the boxes filled with furniture and such.

On your way over to her, you picked up the knife and kept walking. "Let's not do this in the presence of my master."

"W-what are you...s-stop!" Her eyes were shaking dramatically.

"Hey, I'll let you know a little secret."

"!"

"Before I came to this estate, I was a professional assassin."

"A...A professional...Assassin!?" _'T-this can't be real.'_ You could see the intense horror on Karin's face. "Y-you're lying!" Karin's voice cracked when she tried to call your bluff.

"You think so?" You stopped walking, the light of the moonlight shining on her, and raised up your skirt to your waistline. Karin started to sweat when she saw two punisher guns in pockets of your laced garterbelt, and even one sticking out of your lace panty. You dropped your skirt and continued to walk until you were standing above Karin. "Shh, let's keep that secret between us girls, okay?" You stepped on Karin's forearm and broke the bone. Karin screamed out in pain. "I could kill you with one of them, but I prefer to kill my enemies with what they try to kill me with. In your case, this kitchen knife."

"W-wai-!" Karin's breathe hitched when you bent down in front of her, twirling the knife dangerously in your hand.

"Ah, but I'll tell another secret of mine." You took Karin's last functioning arm and held it up against the wall. You put much force into your arm and stabbed Karin in. "Tetsurou belongs to me, and me alone. He would never settle for a trashy slut like you. Love? Don't make me laugh. You haven't even served him yet, and you suddenly have the nerve to know that you're in love with him." You dug the blade around in her arm before taking it out. As you swiftly rose it above the wound, you chuckled at her panicking face. "Ah, but don't forget. Just between us girls." Just as you were about to bring the blade down, her heart sank deep. You slid it down without hesitation, trimming her arm off to her shoulder blade. Karin let out a blood curdling shriek as the blood sprayed on the wall and boxes, dripping down to the ground.

"YOU BITCH!"

"Hm? Does it hurt? This is nothing compared to what I've felt. Heh, This doesn't even begin to compare." You watched for another second as Karin's cried her eyes out. She was a complete mess, but how could you find it in your heart to care.

"*Sigh* I'm tired of looking at you now. "Sa-yo-na-ra, Kaariiin-chan~" You smirked and brung the knife over her head. You had her beg and scream out in mercy. "I'll end your life..." You drove the knife into her skull with a heavy force. "...With this." You stood up and threw the knife away, listening to the clatter against the floor. Your hand comes into vision and you bring it to your mouth, licking the blood off your fingertips. "Disgusting." Bloody spit hits the floor.

You turned around and walked back to your love. "Tetsurou..." You pushed him up against the wall. "My sadistic prince charming." You kiss him on the lips, careful not to touch him with you bloody finger. "I need to bandage you up quickly before you bleed to death." You rip off a long piece of cloth from your skirt and bandage his stomach, then another piece for his arm. "This should stop the blood for a while, but we should get you to Shinzo-san." All of a sudden, you hear footsteps coming down the stairs. You peak out to see who's it is and you raise a brow. "Oh, it's just him. This should be interesting."

You part away from Kuroo and come out of hiding. "T-Tooru-sama!" You run up to him and wrap your arms around his neck.

"(f/n)-chan? What are you doing down here all by yourself? And how come you have blood on you?"

"T-Tooru-sama, it's horrible! K-Kuroo-sama had been stabbed and he needs proper treatment! I tried to bandage him up with my skirt, but I don't know how long that will hold out."

"Kuroo-chan's been stabbed? Where is he?" Oikawa furrowed his brow and ran over to the direction where you pointed. But those same brows soon arched when he saw a puddle of blood, trailing from across the room. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, that's Karin's body." You notified him in a casual voice. As if it was normal that her body was there.

"Karin? ...!" Oikawa looked a bit surprised as he saw you start to undress.

"Yeah. She's one of our maid's. If you're wondering what happened, I'll tell you." You wiped the blood from yourself with the dress before throwing it away. "I was the one killed her."

"!"

"Ah, but don't worry, it was out of complete defense. She was the one who came at us first." You looked around in the boxes for a clean uniform. Finding one, you put it on. "Perfect fit."

"Tooru-sama, if you don't want to end up like Karin, I suggest you keep quiet." Your finger comes over your lips. "Also, you'll help me get Tetsurou to Shinzo-san, secretly. I can't carry Tetsurou myself, he's too heavy, so you'll help me. Everyone should be asleep now, so we can go."

"B-but, won't you have to kill him too?"

"Don't worry, Shinzo-san is 'my' ally. Oh, you don't have to worry about me making you an accomplice, I'll take care of her by myself. You just have to do these two things for me."

"L-let's go." Oikawa takes Kuroo's hand and pulls him over his shoulder.

"I should slit your throat for raping me and making suck your dick though." You mumbled.

"W-what?"

"I was just talking to myself. Hurry up now, don't be slow."


	8. Chapter 8

Oikawa dragged Kuroo up the stairs while you followed behind, silently to makes sure that no one was around.

"We're going to the 3rd floor. Ah, and don't you dare drop him."

Oikawa was silent to your warning. He was feeling really uncomfortable. I mean, it was all too much for to take in, you showing your other ego like this. He felt like he was going to piss himself because the girl that he had raped and forced to suck him off, was the same girl that could kill him at any given second if she wished.

"Oh, Tooru-sama, I want you to do me another favor if could. I would like you to set me free, as your maid. I don't want to be bound down by you anymore, especially when I have someone I love wanting me to stay. Let me stay with Kuroo-sama."

Oikawa stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look back at you. "You must be joking, no way! You belong to me now! There is no way in hell I'm letting you return here."

"Really?" You stopped walking as well. Leaking out half your killing intent, you reached down under your skirt and grabbed the gun. Once Oikawa heard that a click, he looked down at your leg and noticed that you were far from joking.

"...Fine."

"Thank you very much, I appreciate your cooperation."

As you two reach the 3rd floor, you reach a brown door with the sign 'Doctor' on it. Before entering, you did a special and let the both of you in. "Senesi, it's me."

"Ah, (f/n)-chan, good to see you. And who is this that you have brought with you?"

"He's a guest of Kuroo-sama. He'll be staying here with us for a week. Tooru-sama, this is the estates doctor. He really does know his stuff."

"Hello sir, I hope you have a wonderful time at our home in advance."

"..."

"Oh my, is that the young master on him?"

"Yes. Karin stabbed him by accident when she tried to stab me. He was protecting me the whole time."

"Karin-chan? I see. Did you deal with her properly?"

"Naturally."

"Right this way. So, tell me what happened.

"After Kuroo-sama got stabbed, I started to take action. She tried to kill me, and Kuroo got badly hurt in the process. Her death was the end result, simple."

"Where is her body?"

"Still in the basement."

"How bad."

"Her right arm is gone, her right forearm is fractured, dare I say broken. And, her face is bruised."

"You never go easy on them do you, (f/n)-chan?"

"Why should I?"

"W-what are you people?!"

"Didn't I tell you Tooru-sama, we're retired assassins. Sensei here was my instructor."

"...You don't need me anymore right? Can I go back to my room?"

"Sure I don't mind. But remember, not one word."

Oikawa rested Kuroo on the bed and took his leave. Even when leaving, he still felt your intent to kill him.

"You know you're going to have to kill him right?"

"Yes. How long will it take for him to wake up."

"I can't say really. I might be a week or two, maybe even a month. Those wounds are deep though, he'll wake when he wants too."

"Tetsurou, please wake up soon." At this time, you were reverted back to the cute, clumsy and harmless maid that the estate knew. "What do you expect me to do without you for so long?"

"Do you want to take care of him until he wakes up?"

"Yes. It's my duty anyways. I'll always be here to take care of him, just like he does me."

 **Two Months Later**

"He still hasn't woken up huh?"

"No, he hasn't." It had been two months since the incident, and Kuroo still hadn't woken up. He was breathing and alive sure enough, but, he wasn't opening his eyes, that was the main problem in your eyes. _'It's been two months already, when are going to wake up? Why won't you wake up for me? I thought you were going to wake up in a week, and tell me that you were just taking a quick nap, but you're still like this, making me worry.'_

With his lips you take it upon yourself to lean down and give him a kiss, one from the heart. Strangely you feel something move against your tongue. Another tongue? Your eyes flash open to to see his heart racing eyes closed, enjoying the kiss. You blushed so damn hard.

"Te—Mm~!" When you tried to push away from him, he holds you down by wrapping his arms around you to keep you in place. He deepens the kiss and you blush even harder. Finally he stops the kiss to get some air, while your hands come up to your mouth in shock. "You...W-when did you wake— For how long were you-"

"Be quiet, you're too loud."

"I-I'm sorry." The tone in your voice lowered. You had forgotten that it was morning time.

"You really are a little perv, kissing your master like that." He smirked. "You must have been really lonely to go and do something like that."

"You big idiot." The realization of Kuroo actually talking and looking at you, made the tears you had been holding back -for these last two months- flow out your sockets. "Why didn't you wake up sooner?" You threw yourself on him. "I missed you so much!" You took your hands and balled them up into a fists to pound down on his chest. Your tears making his bandages wet. "I was seriously worried about you."

"Alright I get it, so stop crying." I'm sorry." Kuroo's hand swiftly cupped your cheek. "Come here." He brings you down for another kiss, then finally pulls you up onto hos stomach.

"What are you doing? Your wound might open up."

"It's fine, your light anyhow. So how long was I out for?"

"Two months."

"Two months? I can understand why you felt lonely. And where's Karin?"

"..." Only silence was given as a response.

"Did you kill her?"

"No. She's in jail..." You averted your eyes.

"You're lying to me. You're looking away from, so I can tell. What really happened?"

"I...I"

"Killed her?"

"Yes. Was I wrong for that?"

"No, but I didn't expect you had the guts to do something like that. A sweet and harmless thing like you, killing someone, who could imagine."

 _'Only a few can.'_

"So where's her body? It's been two months, where did you put it?"

"I threw it away...in the ocean." _'More like chopped it into pieces and burned them and everything that traced her murder back to me.'_

"You became the one thing you didn't want me to become."

"..."

"But I know you were hurting a lot when I got stabbed right? It's just like you. It's only natural that you would want to kill her. But I don't want you staining your pretty hands with blood ever again."

"Yes Master!"

"Master? I thought we ended that when our feelings became known to each other. You know my name, so say it."

"Tetsurou." You blushed.

"You really are the cutest thing aren't you. Which reminds me, I have to go to that bastard and take you back again."

"You mean Tooru-sama? You don't have to worry about him. I got him to let me stay here with you."

"Really? You didn't have to do anything did you?"

"No." You smiled.

"Hm~ I don't believe you."

"Eh?"

"I need to check for myself." Kuroo smirked and flipped up your skirt.

"! T-Testurou!"

"What's the problem?" Kuroo took his hand and massaged your womanhood. He felt your smaller hands try to push his away, but he grabbed them with his other hands,leaving you defenseless.

"Ahh~" You started squirming in that one spot, moving rhythmically to his fingers. It was something that couldn't be helped. "N-not here~!" Your breath hitched when he pushed deeper.

"This little thing is in the way." He was referring to the thin piece of cloth that you had covering yourself. To get rid of the small nuisance, he ripped it, to your surprise. "Maybe I should have you start wearing thongs."

"Th-thongs?!" Your eyes became wet with salty tears. "P-please do-!" Your words had gotten stuck in your throat when Kuroo inserted a second finger in you.

"Please? Is that what you were saying? Don't worry, you can try them on when I finish here with you."

"Wh-when did you..."

"I bought them for you one day, but forgot about them. Aren't you glad I care about you so much?"

"Haaaah~! Your erotic cries filled the room as you climaxed, right on top of Kuroo. Your pants follow right behind your cries as you try to catch your breath.

"I bet you missed me doing this to you for two months right? Well, we'll have all the time in the world to catch up to our little sessions that we've missed."

"..."

"Your response?

"Yes master...Whatever you say." You snuggled yourself up close to him and closed your eyes to rest. _'This guy...he's all I need.'_ Just being near him again, made you incredibly happy. And knowing that nothing could ever separate you two, made you even happier.


End file.
